


Life is a Funny Thing

by dreamywriter



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywriter/pseuds/dreamywriter
Summary: You were always there for them when they needed, but they weren't when you needed them





	Life is a Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not complete, but based on the responses I'll be expanding it with a OFC and a really detailed background. The reader (and later on will be an OFC) a member of the BAU and plays a crucial role in preventing major events such as Haley's death and others as well. But when the reader needs the team's help the most, they are too late and it will be pure angst from then on. I'll be doing one-shots to keep some fluffs, but the reader will be experiencing major angst. What do you guys think? I might throw in Reid/Reader in too, but that's still not confirmed as of yet. 
> 
> P.S. This is not betad, and it is super late where I am, and this is just stroke of inspiration. Thank you in advance!

“He is heading to Hotch’s house,” Garcia lets you know. As she tells you the address, you realize you are closer than everyone else. 

“I can be there in five minutes,” You tell Garcia and cuts your phone off to focus on the phone. You weren’t with the team since you had to go back to your apartment to pick up some extra clothes. You never knew that your apartment was that close to Hotch’s home. You park the car a block away, not to let Foyet notice she was there. You threaded carefully, silently jumping over the fence and making your way around the house. You know that once you go in the house Foyet would have the better power, so you have to make sure that you can at least take a shot from the behind. You stopped beside the window, taking a quick peak into the living room. Your breath hitches when you see Haley holding a phone, Foyet just behind her. You crawled to the other side as quickly and silently as you could, and took a look to see that you were directly behind Foyet. 

You slowly take your gun from the holster, knowing you only have this one chance to save Haley. You noticed that Foyet seemed to concentrating on Haley, but suddenly he freezes. You went with your instinct you stand up and take the shot, but not before you saw him turn around to shoot too.

 

….

“He needs to know that you weren’t always so serious Aaron,” Haley tells him wth tears in her voice. Hotch is going as fast as he can, but deep in his mind there is a sinister voice that taunts him he isn’t going to make it. 

“I want him to believe in love, because it is the most thing. But you need to show him. Promise-“

There are gunshots, and Hotch throws his phone away in rage and tears in his eyes. 

He never wanted blood like this. 

 

…. 

 

“Oh my god,” Haley shakily whispered as George’s body went down. She turned back, seeing you with a gun raised up and screamed in fright. You were clutching your stomach, Foyet had gotten a shot before you had a chance, but somehow you shot him twice before he went down. 

“Ma’am, I am with the team and you need to step away right now,” You calmly stated, still keeping your gun up in case the shots missed Foyet. Haley didn’t need to be told again as she quickly backed to the corner. You pushed the broken window and stood over Foyet’s body, glad that you shot him right through his brain. You checked his pulse, just in case, and was relieved to see that he was, indeed, dead. 

“Is he dead?” Haley whispered, hoping for the nightmare to end. You put away your gun and walked slowly to the woman, keeping your hands in the front. 

“Yes,” You confirm to her, noting the relief on her face. “Are you hurt? Where is Jack?” 

“Who are you?”

“I am (Y/N), and I joined the team a year ago. That’s why you don’t know me,” You answer and take your badge out. You knew that she needed to trust you first after everything has happened. She looked fine, at least physically. And she visibly relaxed once she saw your badge. 

“Oh god,” She broke down, whimpering as she realized she could have died if it wasn’t for you. “Hey,” you tried to comfort her, “It’s okay. You are safe now. But where is your son?” 

Haley shot up and she was about to go where she thinks her son is hiding when you hear a car pulling up on the drive. You stand in front of Haley with your gun positioning at the entrance, signaling her to be quiet and stay behind you. You  see the door open with a bang and Hotch is in front of you with his gun out. 

“Hotch don’t shoot,” You scream at your boss, keeping your gun trained at him. 

“Aaron?” Haley whimpered behind you, and you can see the disbelief and the confusion in his eyes. She tries to go to him but you stop her, still pointing your gun at your boss. 

“Hotch you need to put your gun away now,” You firmly state, and with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face he pushes his gun away. You step aside to let them reunite, reassure themselves that everything is okay. You take the phone that was lying on the floor, not sure if you should use it but you knew that you needed the EMT to make sure no one was hurt. The adrenaline must be wear off as you feel your legs get weak. You stare at Foyet’s body and distinctly feel your hands shaking. 

You dial 911, letting them know the address so that they could send an EMT and cops. It was then you realize that you were shot too, and suddenly the world turns back and distinctly you hear someone screaming your name. 

 

….

 

Hotch hadn’t realized that you were shot. All he could focus on was that Haley and Jack were safe, but when he heard a loud thud he suddenly remembered the blood on your white shirt. He was in his study, holding onto his daily that he suddenly remembered about you. “Haley I need you to keep Jack here okay?” He rushes out to see you on the floor, blood pooling around you. He sees Foyet’s body close by, his large blood mixing up with yours, and immediately he gently picked you up and tried to keep you away. 

“(Y/N)? Can you hear me?” Hotch asks you, worried by the sight of the blood. Your eyes flutter open, before your head rolls back. The door is slammed open again and the rest of the team rush in, taking in your body in Hotch’s arm. 

“(Y/N)!” Spencer shouts and rushes to you. He checks for your heartbeat, and lets out a relieved sigh when he feels your faint heartbeat. 

“Hotch, the medics are here. You have to let her go,” Rossi gently said to the unit chief, who blankly steps away to let the medics take you. Spencer without a word follows them, limping his way out. “Where are Haley and Jack?” Rossi keeps his voice soft, dreading the answer. 

“They are in the study. Alive, because of (Y/N),” Hotch blankly states, shocked and unable to comprehend what happened. Rossi signals to JJ and Prentiss, and they simply nod and walk to the study with EMTs trailing behind them. 

“It’s over Hotch,” Morgan tries to assure his unit chief. “(Y/N) is strong, she’ll make it.”

Rossi hugs the younger man, and tries to get him going. “C’mon, go to your family now and we’ll go to the hospital.”

“No.” 

They turn to see Haley holding Jack on her shoulders and looking at the men with conviction. “I wanna go to the hospital too. She saved my son’s life.”

Morgan wanted to protest but Rossi knew that it would be just better that everyone goes to the hospital so that they can be safe and check on each other. They shared a glance before nodding at them, and everyone rushed out to the hospital. 

When they reached the hospital, they were directed to the waiting room. Spencer was sitting in one of the chairs, tapping his feet nervously. He immediately stood up when he saw the team, wincing when pain shot from his leg. “(Y/N) flatlined once on the way but they were able to bring her back. They rushed her to surgery, and no one has come out with any information,” Spence babbled, tears smiling out from his eyes as he panicked over losing his best friend. 

Prentiss immediately hugged the genius, whispering assurance that you will make it out. “She’s strong,” she said, and she didn’t know if she was just assuring Reid or herself. 

“I’ll go see what I can find from the nurses,” JJ said and quickly walked away, tears blurring but she knew she could just stand and wait. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Rossi asks Haley, who was was clutching her son and Hotch as if her life depended on it. Jack had thankfully feel asleep, and Hotch kept on placing kisses on his son, reassuring himself that the nightmare was over. But at what cost? He felt disgusted by himself when a part of him was actually happy that it was you that got shot rather than Haley or Jack. 

Haley recounted of what happened, from the call from George to you shooting through the window. She hadn’t realized that you had gotten shot because she was panicking and it was until Hotch came that she knew she and her baby was safe. 

“I am so sorry,” she whispered out, her sobs shaking her body. “I didn’t know and (Y/N) is-“

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine,” Hotch stops her, placing his arm around her shoulder. 

“It’s no one’s fault,” Rossi firmly stated, looking at Hotch’s guilt-filled eyes and Haley’s hunched body. “It is Foyet’s fault, and he is dead.” 

“Family of (Y/L/N)?”

The BAU team turn to the voice, focusing all of their attention on the doctor. “Yes,” Hotch quickly stands up and walks to the doctor. 

“I am Dr. Wells,” He introduces himself. “I am sorry but I am looking for Miss. (Y/L/N)’s family, but-“

“I am SSA Hotcher and I am (Y/L/N)’s  chief unit, and this is the team. Are you going to tell us how is she?” 

Dr. Wells takes one look at the worried faces and resists to let out a sigh. “Can you show me the badges at least?” With a quick look at the badges, he continues. “Miss. (Y/L/N) suffered from blood loss, but thankfully the bullet just missed vital organs. There was a fragment of the bullet lodged onto the inner linings of her stomach, but we were successfully able to take it out. We need to keep her for further surveillance, but she is out of danger for sure.” 

“So she is okay?” She’ll recover?” Hotch asks with hope in his voice.

“Yes,” Dr. Wells replied, and the atmosphere immediately becomes light with happiness. “She is still out right now, but you can visit her if you want. She is going to moved to a private room right now. A nurse will you where she is.”

“Thank you Dr. Wells,” Hotch said, and everyone can hear the crack in his voice. Dr. Wells smiles and shakes his hand, leaving the group to rejoice in happiness. 

You were okay. 

 

…. 

 

The first thing you hear is the beeping sound, and the next thing you realize is the pain near your abdomen. You slowly open your eyes, trying to blink away the haziness you felt. 

“(Y/N)?”

You turn to the voice and see your boss sitting right beside you. “Hey Hotch,” You cloaked out. Immediately a straw was placed in front your lips, and gratefully you drink the water to clear your throat. “What happened?” You ask, nothing Spencer and Penelope sleeping behind Hotch. Penelope was nodding off in a chair while Spence slept on a cot. 

“You got shot,” Hotch replied. It took an effort to not roll your eyes at the obvious answer. “Obviously. What happened after that? Is Haley-“

“They are fine and alive, thanks to you.”

 You shrugged your shoulders, wincing when you felt pain shot up your body. “Foyet?” 

“Dead.” You noticed the anger in his voice, but when you turned to him you see the tears in his eyes. “I can never repay what you did, saving my family. But if you had died then-“

“It wouldn’t be your fault. I chose to this, and in the end everything turned out fine right? So don’t feel guilty about this boss man.”

“I will always be indebted-" 

“No,” You stop him. “You don’t owe me. I had done that anyone would have done, so you don’t owe me anything.”

Hotch turns away from you, and in that moment Spencer wakes up. “(Y/N)! You’re awake!” He practically shouts, waking Penelope up as well. 

“Of course I am silly,” You giggled, watching as Spence and Penepole hover and pamper you with questions. You don’t notice Hotch slipping out of the room, and the two geniuses are too focused on you to notice. 

“She is awake,” Hotch lets the rest of the team know. Haley had gone to Jessica’s with Jack on Hotch’s insistence only on the promise that she will meet you again. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss immediately goes into the room, but Rossi stays behind with Hotch. 

“How are you holding up?” The older agent asks. 

“I don’t know. If it wasn’t for (Y/N), then Haley would have-“ Hotch stops because it is too much now to even think about that possibility. Rossi patiently waits, knowing what is bothering the unit chief. 

“There is a part of me that would have been happy if it was (Y/N) who would have died rather than Haley and Jack,” Hotch admits, looking down shamefully. 

“There is nothing wrong with feeling like that Aaron,” Rossi assures him. “In those circumstances, it is understandable.”

“I can’t thank her enough, Dave. She saved my life.”

“Then do everything you can later on to protect her. I have a feeling Strauss is going to find a way to bring this down on (Y/N),” Dave dryly replies. 

A moment passes by as the two men are lost in the thoughts. “How many times did everyone we loved was alive and it was the unsub who was died?” Dave asks. When Aaron doesn’t reply back, he continues, “Exactly. Let’s not see the mistakes for now and be grateful Aaron, because these chances are rare.”

And with firm hand on his shoulder, Dave leads Aaron back into your room where the laughter and happiness greets them. 

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a test run, and based on the reactions I will be expanding it with a OFC and a really detailed background. But I wanna gear your thoughts about it and what you think!


End file.
